


Pillow Talk

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Peter probably should have made up his mind about the incestuous undertones before Elle crawled into his and Claude’s bed. He definitely should have decided before the marathon sex.</i></p><p>Peter, Claude and Elle discuss their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Peter can’t decide; it’s either incestuous or insanely hot.

They’re kissing like drowning, lips and tongues and flashes of sharp teeth. Claude has Elle’s long blonde hair tangled around his hands, pulling her head back and displaying her throat. Elle moans, hands catching at Claude’s hips.

Elle slips a hand free, sliding it down Peter’s naked flank. Peter moans, caught between his two lovers as they kiss over his shoulder. Desire makes a valiant attempt to rise again, but Claude and Elle are inventive lovers on their own, and together they’re exhausting.

He probably should have made up his mind about the incestuous undertones before Elle crawled into his and Claude’s bed. He definitely should have decided before the marathon sex.

But Elle had grinned like they were a free buffet, and she’d kissed him like wildfire, and apparently Claude had never been able to say no to Elle.

Which was kind of the problem.

Claude and Elle settled back on either side of him, hard callused skin to his back and soft yielding flesh to his front. Peter breathes in the scent of his lovers, hands wandering idly. But his mind keeps turning and he can’t stop thinking about it.

“You called him Uncle Claude.”

A moment of silence and then Claude bursts out laughing, Elle’s peals of laughter following moments later.

Peter huffs and starts to sit up. Elle reaches out and pulls him back into the tangle of their limbs.

“It’s kinda a joke,” she chuckles, lips brushing his earlobe.

Peter contains the shiver running down his spine; Elle’s lips, and Claude’s hand grasping his hip. “It’s not a very funny one. I thought…”

“That’s some remarkable loose morals you got there, Pete,” Claude laughs. “That’s incest, that is.”

Elle struggles not to laugh as she looks Peter in the eyes. “Claude knew me when I was little,” she explains. She cocks her head, looks at Claude with eyes soft and vulnerable. “He was the closest thing I had to family. Or a friend.” She smiles, soft and sad. “He was my first love.”

Claude’s eyes are dark as he reaches out and cups Elle’s face. “I should never have left you there.” Peter watches with fascination, his normally tight-lipped lovers exposing this much of their souls.

Elle pulls back with a shrug, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s fine. I was a big girl.” She grins. “I replaced you, anyway.”

Peter leans up on an elbow. “What?”

Elle grins, dreamy and satisfied. “I slept with a different British guy. Adam.” Her smile turns sharp. “He could heal from anything.”

Claude groans and throws his arms over his eyes. “God, you’re right, this is practically incestuous.”

Elle giggles and sits up. “Did you both sleep with Adam, too?”

Peter groans and pulls the pillow over his head.


End file.
